


Italy Bound

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Badass!Bella, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Torture, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: Edward Gave Nessie to the Volturi Seven years ago and everyone believed they killed, unable to forgive Edward Bella left and created a new life but now Edward and the Cullen's are back saying that Nessie is really alive and need her help to get her back.





	Italy Bound

It has been seven years since Edward gave Nessie to the Volturi in hopes they would not kill her, but they did right in front of us and left. After that, I swore I would never forgive Edward even though I loved him and I left still keeping Cullen as my last name since Esme and Carlisle adopted me as their own when Charlie was killed by a drunk driver. but sometimes the past comes back to haunt you. this is my story.   
Chapter 1: 

I heard a knock on the door of my seven bedroom eighteenth-century house and I got up from my favorite black leather chair to answer it. when I answered it I was shocked beyond compare the other Cullens were standing there in my doorway, including E-Edward. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly as my heart lurched painfully. 

"We need your help Bella, Aro didn't really kill Nessie he just faked her death. We need your help to get your daughter back." Carlisle said and for the first time in seven years, I felt hope. 

"Are you truly sure?" I asked tamping down the hope that threatened to make me break down. 

"Yes, Bella we are sure." Jasper said looking at me with pity. 

"I don't need your pity Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen!" I yelled sparks flying from my fingertips as my eyes turned fire red.

"Bella?" Esme gasped and I pinched the bridge of my nose making myself calm down. 

"You better come in." I said opening the door wider. 

"Eighteenth century?"Carlisle asked and I smiled for the first time in Seven years. 

"Yeah, I always loved houses that were built in the 18th century." I said sitting down in my chair. 

"Was that a new power you have?" Emmett asked warily and I smiled at him. 

"Yes, I now can copy powers from Vampires That I touch. I got this power when I went to Africa for a year and stayed with a coven there that all had powers." I said my eyes going back to honey gold.

"Are they powerful?" Carlisle asked curiously. 

"Yes very powerful if the Volturi ever find out about them they will be either forced to join the guard or be eradicated." I said shuddering. 

"Are they more powerful than the Volturi?" Esme asked. 

"Yes so very much more powerful, one of the girls in the coven can control you just by looking you in the eyes if she wishes." I said smiling as I remembered Alissia fondly. 

"Another Vampiress can with a snap of her fingers tear you apart in millions of pieces so that you can never be put together again. unless you have the equilivant of her power, luckily I do." I said shuddering as I remembered the feeling of being torn apart. 

"You were torn apart?" Edward asked with a low hiss. 

"Yes but I agreed to it." i said dismissively. 

"You agreed to be torn apart?" Edward asked glaring at me. 

"Don't be so protective of me, you lost that right when you gave my daughter willingly to the Volturi." I hissed, my eyes burning crimson. 

"She is my daughter too!" Edward hissed back and I smiled coldly. 

"When I get her back she and I will come back here and you will leave and never step near us again." I said harshly. I couldn't forgive him for putting me through so much pain. 

"You can't do that!" Edward exclaimed and I smiled bitterly. 

"Oh yes I can, if you don't I can go through the courts and make so that you won't ever see her again." I said my eyes coal black. 

"You would really do that Bella?" Carlisle asked doubtfully. 

"Yes, I will." I said and teleported to my room grabbed a photo Album and came back. "This will explain everything. These were taken by a coven in England.'I said sitting back down. 

\"Oh!" Esme said looking at the first picture. I knew what she was seeing, me with red dull lifeless eyes standing next to a Male vampire who had red eyes too. 

"You drank from humans?" Carlisle said with disappointment.

"Yes, but they are not a vampire or dead." I said leaning back as my eyes went to crimson red their true color. 

"What do you mean?" Esme asked frowning. 

"I am not venomous anymore and I know when to stop drinking so that I won't kill my volunteers." I said boredly. 

"Volunteers? Bella! you could be killed by the Volturi!" Edward growled glaring at me. 

"Why would they kill me since they drink from volunteers too?” I asked bored out of my skull. 

"Huh?"Emmett asked stupidly. 

"I used my power so that they are not venomous and I used another power so that they have control on how much to drink without draining them dry. all in all, they are completely happy . But Aro lied to me and for that, I will kill him."I said hissing on the last sentence. 

"Why are you worried?"Jasper asked confused. "One of my powers has a condition I have to do something and not let my self get bored or else my power will backlash.” I said shuddering. 

"How bad is that power?” Carlisle asked worriedly. 

"Very bad, if I don't control it I can kill an entire country."I said frowning. 

"You must be the most powerful vampire in the world.” Emmett said proudly. 

"I am.'I said simply. "Modest, much?"Rosalie muttered and I glared at her.

"Why should I be modest when it's true?"I asked simply. 

"Awesome! My little sister is the most powerful vamp in the world!"Emmett boomed and I smiled fondly.

" And don't you forget it."I said tonelessly. 

"Mama, I'm home!"A little girls voice said coming into the house and stopped short at the sight of the Cullens. 

"Go on up and change Adriana." I said smiling at my adopted daughter. 

"Okay! Can Lalita come into my room this time?"Adri asked looking up at me with wide hopeful green eyes. 

"Just make sure she doesn't get on your bed, it took me forever to get her fur off the bedspread."I said firmly. 

"Yes, Mama."Adri said and ran upstairs. 

"Bella?'Carlisle asked surprised. "That was Adriana Marissa Salvatore Cullen, my adopted daughter. Her Birth mother was a witch that was Marcus's best friend. She died giving birth to her and Marcus asked me to raise her." I said smiling. 

"Is she like Nessie?" Rose asked. 

"Yes, her father is Vladimir of the Romanian coven." I said.

"Mama, I'm done." Adri called from upstairs.

"Come on down, jitterbug. I have some Friends I want you to meet."I said and Adri ran down the stairs with Lalita her WolfXAkita puppy close behind. 

"Make sure Lalita's dishes are full, Adri." I said. 

"But Mama!"Adri said looking at the Cullens wistfully.

"No, Adriana. Our agreement was that I would take care of Lalita while you were in school or over at Mina's house but you were to take care of her when you were at home." I said firmly. 

"Yes, Mama."Adri said lowering her head and heading for the kitchen. Lalita looked up at me and tilted her head to the side. 

"Go."I said and 'Lita ran off to Adri. 

"How old is she?" Carlisle asked smiling. 

"She's only two years, but she looks and acts like 6." I said. 

"I did as you asked, Mama." Adri said coming into the living room. 

"Adri, these are the Cullens." I said and a growl escaped Adri's throat. 

"Is he here?" She asked angerily. 

"Yes, Jitterbug he is."I said smirking.

"Why did he come back?" Adri asked looking up at me. 

"Nessie is still alive." I said and Adri smiled. 

"So I will get to meet her?" she asked. 

"Yes, you will." I said firmly. 

"Why is he here?" Adri asked pouting.

"He is still a Cullen." I said running a hand through her hair. 

"He shouldn't be not after what he did." Adri said pouting. 

"You told her?!"Edward yelled.

"She's my daughter I tell her everything."I said baring my teeth. 

"That little orphan is not your daughter, your daughter is in Volterra!" Edward growled and tears came to my Angel's eyes. 

"Mama is too my mother! She may not be my birth-Mama but she loves and cares for me as her own!" Adri shrieked clutching my leg.

I gently picked her up and held her close as she sobbed into my shirt. 

" You dare say that this precious little girl is not my daughter? You don't have to give birth to someone to love them as your own."I hissed at Edward low growls erupting from my chest. 

"That is very true Edward, you are trying our patience with you." Carlisle said quietly. 

"Let's just go to Volterra."Rose piped up. 

"Mama, she pretty." Adri whispered in my ear. 

"Yes, she is dear heart, inside and out." I said smiling at rose. 

“Oh shut up you worthless brat!” Edward snarled at Adri making her flinch and bury her head in my chest. 

“Keep it up. Edward and I will kill you.” I said snapping my fingers and Two Black leather suitcases appeared beside me as I set down Adri to get hers and my jackets. 

“Adri go get the keys to the Porsche from my room.” I said and Adri ran off to my room. 

“Mama, are these the ones you forgot you got a new Porsche last month.” Adri said giving me the keys to Porsche 911 turbo. 

“Yes, baby those are the ones.” I said picking up the two Suitcases in one hand while picking up Adri and carrying outside with the Cullens following me. 

“I’ll follow you to the airport.” I said over my shoulder as I walked to my car putting the suitcases in the trunk before putting Adri in her seat and getting in and starting the car, following the Cullens as they drove out of my Driveway and towards the airport.


End file.
